


Out at The Beach

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just two gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: While out on the beach, Qrow and Clover reminisce about each other's role in their lives.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Out at The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasmelody/gifts).



**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth**.

**Out at the Beach**

* * *

Today was a normal day for Qrow.

Right, today was absolutely a normal day.

Just a normal day of hanging out at the beaches of Patch with Clover. On vacation. Without anything to worry about.

Nope. Just enjoying a good day-

“Uhhh Qrow? I know you love me but… I really don’t think there’s anything that pretty on my back.” Clover stated, breaking him out of his headspace. Dammit!

What was he doing anyway? Oh right, he was supposed to put some suntan on Clover so that they both could head on over to the beach. He was up first, because apparently, Clover liked the feeling of being massaged by him.

What an obvious lie. Of course, the real reason he wanted to do it was so that he could make him turn to complete mush. Which was working, staggeringly well and he hated it.

How was it that the Harbringer of Vale was brought down by a simple request to apply some suntan? Well you give him a good luck charm. It was weird thinking how, just a couple of years ago, he could never imagine living a normal life. How just a few years back, he was destined to always be a loner, meant to suffer in silence as the rest of the world passed by. 

And then, he came to Atlas with his niece. He didn’t expect much of the place, or well of the adventure he had with Ruby and her gang. All he was expecting was that he would stick around with Ruby, keep her safe and once it was all over, he would go back to his solitary life.

But then he met Clover. He had to admit, at first, he couldn’t even believe it was true. A guy with a good luck semblance? What a sham. But as he began to spend more and more time with him, on and off missions, he saw Clover for what he was. A friend. A person who Qrow could actually stick around with and not have to worry about hurting.

A friend, who didn’t need to worry about being there at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was… strange. For once, his life actually felt like it had meaning, and that for once, even he could enjoy the life he saw so many people living.

Early on, he thought it must have been too good to be true, that all this was just going to fade away. And because of his idiocy, it nearly did. But hope still held on, somehow Clover lived and in an even bigger longshot, he actually forgave him. And now, here he was.

Living a normal life. Rubbing suntan on each other-

“Qrow? Remnant to Qrow? You there?” Clover then asked teasingly, making him shake his head violently.

“Yeah, Yeah okay. Jeez. You’re always so impatient.” He replied, absent mindedly.

“Qrow we’ve been here for about fifteen minutes and you still haven’t applied a single drop.”

“Okay. Okay! I’m doing it.” Qrow said, before putting some drops of lotion and applying it to the back of Clover’s neck. Softly, rubbing his hands, he ran his hand through his back, covering each and every spot he could find. Slowly rubbing it all into his skin, he tried his hardest not to fall into a gutter of his own mind.

Only to find that, it was too late, Clover already got what he wanted and at this rate, all he could hope for was that none of his thoughts ended up being revealed to the world. And well given some past experiences, he would count it lucky if he was able to keep his mouth shut.

Losing track of time, he didn’t even realize that the sun had almost begun to set when he finally asked Clover for his turn.

“You know, I was thinking you didn’t want to stop. Glad to see, you’re not totally useless.” He said, before motioning for Qrow to also turn his back. “Now turn your back as well. it’s not fair for me to only get the massage treatment.”

Doing as Clover asked, he automatically turned to face the beach. He always imagined he would be sitting out here alone, watching as everyone around him eventually left him behind. It was something he had accepted.

But ever since he got… all _this_ , part of him couldn’t help but imagine it somehow leaving. Yeah sure it was irrational, but maybe it-

Never mind, he took it back. He just didn’t have the brain capacity to think straight any longer. Especially not with Clover giving him a massage. At this point, he was just along for the ride, and really, he may as well enjoy it.

* * *

Clover always enjoyed teasing Qrow about their relationship. It had quickly become one of their first inside jokes and easily one of his favorites. There was something so oddly enjoyable about seeing his husband short circuit. But then again, there was a lot more to Qrow than just that.

Clover was almost always held up on a pedestal, his good luck, his charm everything he had quite literally made him the perfect package. But… it also meant that no one ever truly understood for him for what he was.

Everywhere he went, he was always known as the good luck charm. Never did he ever feel like he was judged for just who he was… and in a way that was also something he couldn’t control.

Qrow however, was different. Unlike everyone else, he was the only one who could see him for who he truly was. And for once in his life, he actually felt like he earned something, all on his own. He earned a friend. Someone he could actually trust and open up with. Someone who could understand him.

Finally, he found someone who he knew for sure wanted him around no matter what. And that was something he was always going to be grateful for. Even if… at one point he nearly threw it all away, now there was no question of it. They were stronger together and no matter what the world had in store for them, they were always going to be double lucky, to have each other by their side.

After softly applying the lotion to Qrow’s back, he was surprised to find just how much roughness was there on his skin. Gently rubbing his hands, he began massaging his shoulders before eventually doing the same to the rest of his back. He was shocked to see just how tense Qrow had gotten.

“Qrow?” He asked, making his husband gasp, as found a particularly tense point.

“Yeah?” Qrow responded, wincing slightly in pain.

“Are you okay? You seem very… tensed up.”

“It’s nothing… don’t worry about it.”

“Hey. Look, I trust you Qrow. You don’t need to be scared about opening up with me. Okay?” Clover said, giving Qrow a slight pat on the back, noticing that he had ‘loosened up’ a lot more.

“Okay.” Qrow said, after a heavy sigh. “It’s just… I never imagined I would get… all this you know?”

“What?”

“This life that we have. Not having to fear anything the world says about us or demands from us, and just existing like normal people for once. Now I don’t have to fear, I’m just a weapon pointed at an enemy, not when I have you to remind me, I’m so much more.”

“Hey, it’s always a pleasure to break you out of your thick skull.” Clover said, softly knocking on Qrow’s head.

“Ha. Ha.” Qrow said before sighing. “Thank you, Clover. Thank you for showing me what it means to actually live for once.”

“I mean, I never truly got to experience life for what it was, before I met you. So, I guess that makes us even then.” Clover replied back, finishing up with his massage, content that the biggest source of his tension was now gone. “Now, what do you say we actually go into the water?”

“Only, if you’re coming with. I dunno, if you’ve heard but I really don’t want to cause a storm here. Not when we have so much more to do.” Qrow said in a sarcastic tone, making both him and Clover laugh.

“Sure. Now come on, let’s go.” Clover said, resting his hand over Qrow’s, feeling the metallic touch of his ring.

“Alright.” Qrow said, accepting his hand and interlocking it with Clover’s. As he felt Qrow’s finger intertwine he noticed that he gripped him a lot harder than usual.

Squeezing Qrow’s hand a little more tightly, Clover got up from the chair, with Qrow in hand as both of them headed into the water.

No matter what the other had to say about each other’s luck, one thing was certain. No matter what life held for them in the future, they weren’t going to face it alone. They were going to face it together.

**And that was a promise, worth keeping for Qrow.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

As it turned out, a close hand was in fact necessary as a storm did end up brewing up. And of course, Qrow turned into his Corvid form by accident which practically made him soaking wet by the time the two of them got out of the water. While Clover had gotten better at learning to help whenever this seemed to happen, the two of them still had no idea why this was happening.

But if he was being honest, he didn’t really care. As he walked back to their small home with a freezing Qrow in his hands, he quickly made sure to find him some warmth. After allowing Qrow to ruffle his feather, he gently ran his hands through his feathers, hoping to ease Qrow in a little more before eventually lighting up the fireplace they had, and placing Qrow on his lap.

If his theory was correct, Qrow would turn back… in about a couple of seconds. And hearing the sound of a squawk and noticing some feathers land between his legs, a very large and very tired Qrow ended up on his laps, groggy as if he had just woken up from his sleep.

“Ugh, you mind if just… lie down here for a bit?” Qrow asked, unable to move his head from his lap, which was quite frankly seriously messing with his though process.

“Nope. Take your time. I’ll be there for you as long as you need.” Clover said, reassuring Qrow and taking his mind off the rampant thoughts in his heads.

“I’ve probably not said this enough, but I gotta admit Clover. Meeting you… was the best luck of my life.” Qrow said, before dozing off, right in his lap.

**_‘Likewise, Qrow. Likewise.’_ **


End file.
